


Wonder If He Knows I Touched Your Skin

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Conversations, Fade to Black, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hopeful Ending, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, No Strings Attached, Post-Coital, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Harry knows Louis is married but that doesn't stop him from wanting more.





	Wonder If He Knows I Touched Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 25  
> Prompt: Booty Call

Harry, who was standing in front of a mirror in his room, turned to look at Gemma all dressed up in her Halloween costume. Ready for the party that she was going to tonight.

"Are you going to say whatever it is your judging me over?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he locked eyes with his sister. "Because the silent judging you have been doing for the past hour is starting to get on my nerves Gems."

Gemma sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just wondering who the hot date you have tonight is? They must be something if they are causing you to miss a pretty good Halloween party."

Blushing, Harry looked away from his sister's gaze, "I've told you already it's not a date," he said with a shake of his head.

He wished it were a date but it would never be a date with Louis, the boy he had been friends with since childhood. It would just always be sex.

Louis had made that clear when they first started fucking five months ago. Harry would take being Louis' booty call if it meant having Louis in some way which was what he wanted.

He wanted Louis somehow and he'd take what he was given...even if there were no strings and no one else could know about it.

After all, Louis was married to another man and this was something that could ruin that which Harry was sure Louis didn't want. Especially because, despite his cheating, Harry was sure Louis loved his husband. His husband was just too busy to give Louis what he needed.

Things that Harry offered and would keep offering for as long as it was needed.

"Yeah, yeah," Gemma muttered like she didn't believe a word Harry said and maybe she didn't. It wouldn't be the first time Gemma didn't believe a word he told her. "It's not a date, fine. But can you tell me when I'll at least get to meet this guy?"

Biting his lip it took all Harry had not to tell his sister that she already knew him. That it was Louis, the boy who they had both grown up with.

Almost unsure how Gemma would feel once the truth was out, he was afraid she may judge him for sleeping with a married man, even if he’d had feelings for Louis since before Louis was married.

That information still didn't change the facts.

Harry only shook his head no as he watched Gemma uncross her arms, throwing them up in exasperation as she left the doorway of his room. A smile settling on his lips as he heard her complaining the whole way down the hallway, knowing that she was fed up with him now and despite the circumstances it was always nice to annoy Gemma.

Just a bit anyway.

Shaking his head Harry turned back to the mirror wanting to make sure he looked perfect before going to see Louis. Always wanted to look perfect for him.

Harry wanted to make Louis notice that he was much more attractive than his husband. Foolishly, he wished that Louis would leave the man for him, regardless of still loving his husband. After all, he was having sex with Harry regardless of that fact.

***

Making it to the floor where the hotel room that Louis was renting for the night was, Harry nervously chewed on his lip as he walked to the room. He wasn’t even sure why he was feeling nervous.

A part of him wanted to blame Gemma and his talk with her but he couldn't. He didn't think so anyway. He could blame his own guilt though.

The guilt of sleeping with a married man, which was new. A first for him even, because in all these months he had never felt guilt until now for his actions. Yet all he could picture was Gemma's face and how disappointed in him she'd be if she knew the truth and yeah, his new found guilt was all her fault.

"Damn Gems," he muttered to himself as he made it to the door of the room that Louis had rented.

Raising his hand, he knocked once and waited for Louis to open the door. He was doing his best to forget how he was feeling right now.

After all, he should be an expert in that since he had gone years trying to ignore how he really felt for Louis. Had done well enough since he had even watched Louis marry another man.

Hearing the door swing open, Harry pasted on a smile as he came face to face with Louis. He was not at all surprised to find that Louis was dressed up, and fuck was his outfit sexy.

He was dressed as a vampire, or a modern day vampire anyway. Had on a pair of tight skinny jeans, a button down shirt with a leather jacket over it and his hair was hairsprayed back. Painted on blood was going down his chin like he had just taken a bite from someone's neck.

Harry felt his cock twitch in his jeans at that thought because maybe he wanted Louis to take a bite from his neck.

"You going to come in or just stand there admiring my beauty?" Louis questioned bringing Harry out of his daze. He blinked several times as he kept his pasted on smile.

Nodding his head he slowly stepped into the room, listening as Louis shut the door behind him. "I think I missed the memo on dressing up," he stated as he walked to the bed.

"Nah, you didn't," Louis told him casually. "Had to dress up because I told Brandon I was going to a Halloween party," he said and there was that guilt Harry was feeling again.

He hated that he now, all of a sudden, had morals.

But again, he tried to hide his guilt as he sat down on the bed, watching as Louis sat down beside him. His eyebrow raised as he looked Harry over and Harry felt like Louis was seeing right through him.

It was an idea that didn't shock Harry as Louis had always been able to tell when something was wrong. One of the many benefits of being friends since childhood he was sure.

"You okay H?" Louis asked finally as he kept his eyebrow raised. "Something seems off."

Harry shook his head too quickly as he looked away from Louis. "I'm fine," he lied hoping that Louis would believe him. Had his fingers crossed too for that.

"You aren't fine," Louis told Harry with a shake of his head and yeah he had seen through Harry's lie. Harry hating how well Louis knew him.

"You're right, I'm not," Harry confessed finally as he looked away from Louis. "I'm starting to feel guilty about this affair," he admitted as he felt his cheeks getting hot. Not liking his new found vulnerability either. "Had a chat with Gemma and somehow it made me have morals finally."

Louis nodded his head like he understood what Harry was saying but Harry doubted he did. How could he? He had never seemed to feel guilty for what he was doing to his own husband.

"And you want to end what we have?" Louis asked him sounding resigned to that. Like he had been expecting this day to come and maybe he had.

Maybe he always knew that one day Harry would feel this way. He'd always said Harry was too nice for his own good before.

Again Harry shook his head, "No," he answered because in the end that wasn't what he wanted. "I want you to leave your husband for me," he told Louis knowing he was being selfish.

He shouldn't even be asking that of Louis, yet here he was. Asking Louis to leave his husband in no uncertain terms.

He really was an asshole of the grandest kind and not too nice for his own good. If he were nice he wouldn't have even gotten into this mess in the first place.

Louis just fell silent at that as he eyed Harry. Harry hated his silence, hated that he had caused the silence and just prayed that Louis said something soon.

He wanted to know how he felt even if it was to laugh and call him fucking crazy for even suggesting what he had.

But instead of saying anything, Louis just leaned in to kiss him hard on the lips. The action surprising Harry who knew he should push Louis away. That he should demand that Louis talk to him and not do this at all.

Instead he returned the kiss. Letting his eyes fall shut as Louis pushed him back on the bed. A shiver running down his spine when Louis' hand found it's way under his shirt.

Harry knowing that even though he wanted to talk they were going to have sex first and he was too weak to resist. After all, this could be the last time they were together.

"Lou," Harry whined out as Louis pushed his shirt up and he pulled away to help Louis take it off him. His eyes opening again as he looked up at Louis, seeing a weird look on Louis' face, one he hadn't seen before.

"Yeah?" Louis asked as he looked down at Harry expectantly while Harry bit down on his lip. Deciding not to voice his concerns and just going with the flow.

Shaking his head he gave Louis a smile, "Nothing," he spoke as he leaned up to kiss Louis on the lips. A moan escaped as their hips moved into each other, his cock once again twitching as he got hard in his jeans.

His lust taking over instead of his morals and reason.

Kissing Louis more Harry let his own hands move up, sliding the leather jacket off Louis' shoulders and as he did he couldn't help but wonder once if Brandon had any idea what his husband did on nights he slipped away.

Wondered if he even suspected that he was with Harry and it was a mean though but goddamn it he was tired of feeling guilty tonight. So who could really blame him for his mean thoughts?

"I want you Harry," Louis muttered as he broke the kiss and Harry smirked letting his hands go to the buttons on Louis' shirt which he undid in a hurry.

Because he wanted Louis just as bad it seemed.

"You have me Lou," Harry told him after he had unbuttoned Louis' shirt all the way, pushing it off as well. "You have all of me," he said and before he could say more Louis cut him off with a kiss.

Neither of them said anything else after that. Instead, they just kissed and undressed each other slowly. Like both of them wanted to take their time.

Harry wondered if Louis too knew or was afraid this could be their last night together depending on what he chose to do about Brandon.

Mainly because Harry wasn't sure he could keep sleeping with Louis if he chose to stay with his husband.

***

Laying next to Louis, a breathless Harry chewed his lip as he looked at the boy next to him. Knowing that now that the sex was out of the way he had to ask him about Brandon again.

He had to know what Louis was going to do.

"Have you decided if you are going to leave Brandon yet?" Harry questioned hating how small he sounded but he was scared. So fucking scared for Louis' answer right now.

Afraid that soon his heart would be broken.

Louis nodded his head yes as he looked at Harry. Their eyes locking though all Harry really wanted to do was look away from Louis.

Maybe even hide his face as he awaited the fate of them.

"I'll leave him," Louis spoke his voice soft and Harry felt his eyes widen because that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "I mean, I think it's obvious I don't love him enough otherwise I'd be home with him and not here with you and yeah...I'll leave my husband Harry."

Smiling, Harry felt selfish again for feeling happy about this because he knew this would crush Brandon. Even if Louis didn't love him enough, he still had to love him and it would hurt him in ways too. But, here was Harry happy. Happy because he didn't have to feel guilty or hate himself.

He was even hopeful that this meant one day they'd be free to be together publicly once the dust had settled with Brandon and Louis so that no one suspected that this had been going on before Louis' marriage ended.


End file.
